If We Ever Meet Again
by YugiGirl06
Summary: Songfic about imagined events after Sasuke's return to Kohona.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song (Which is by Timbaland feat. Katy Perry).

If We Ever Meet Again

_What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? _

She returned from her mission, bruised but otherwise unharmed. It had been a simple mission to gather some rare herbs for some of the more destructive poisons. Her mission was met with little resistance as she was in and out of the foreign country within a few days. A triumphant smile on her face, she marched back into her beloved Konohagure.

Her smile started to fade as she saw a lone figure at an all too familiar bench. Hefting her bag of herbs higher on to her shoulder, she cautiously passed the figure sitting there, almost too embarrassed to acknowledge the other presence. She nodded to the individual once, and quickened her stride. She was due at the Hokage's office. 

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
_

He had only seen her once or twice since his return, but those meetings blurred in his mind from his extended stay in the hospital. Memories of her had brought him to this lonely icon of their relationship. Just what were they now? He had left the bond they shared in a strange realm of complexity. Of all of the abnormalities of his life, he wished for this to be the least bit normal. He had come to terms with the massacre and his insanity. This piece of his life was the last one to the puzzle.

He didn't realize she was there until too late. Words were left on the end of his tongue, finding no voice as he took in the sight of her in the lingering light left by the sunset. She simply nodded to him and continued on her way. He willed himself to go after her, but couldn't think of just what he would say.

_Say if we ever meet again _

It was a week later when he saw her again. The meeting was completely accidental, if it could be called a meeting. One minute he was walking out of the grocery store, a full bag of tomatoes on his arm, and the next he was on the ground with her in a position that left him a bit…flustered. Her big emerald eyes widened as she looked at him, realizing just who she had run in to. The whole incident left him speechless as his own eyes looked back at hers with an expression not unlike the one on her face.

Her words of "_Gomen_, Sasuke-kun…" hardly reached his ears before she was on her feet and out of sight. His **dobe** of a friend even noticed the slight pink of his cheeks as he gathered his groceries and fled the scene as quick as possible.

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more_

Their next meeting was in a dance club. It was the girls' night out, though what her friend (that **Pig**) failed to mention was that the guys would meet up with them later. She was letting loose after all of the stress from the day in the hospital. He came, seemingly reluctant to join the rest of the guys on the dance floor.

After a while the other seemed to stray away from the dance floor and it was only the two of them. His dancing was stiff for the first few minutes until she encouraged him to dance with her. The distance slowly closed between them as they continued to dance until they too, strayed away and out of the club.

_If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_

He led her back to his family's old home. He took her up the stairs, down the hallway, and around the bend until he found his room. He was enticing her to follow him, their mouths met gently, slowly at first; trying to say everything in his actions. In a flurry of motion, they entered the room and shut the door, leaving the rest of the world behind them.

_If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

She lay next to him, his dark eyes looking into her bright ones. Bringing her face close to his, she let her lashes caress his cheek. An appreciative hum came from his throat at her light touch. She continued to shower him with the little touch until he rolled towards her and captured her in an embrace. She let out a gasp as he held her tight and buried his face in her hair.

"Stay with me, Sakura."

She smiled and snuggled closer in his arms.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again_


End file.
